A conventional intraoral camera was constituted as follows.
A conventional intraoral camera comprised a main body case, an intraoral insertion component mounted on the front side of this main body case, an imaging window provided to this intraoral insertion component, and an imaging device that was optically linked to this imaging window and was disposed inside the main body case or inside the intraoral insertion component, and in which illumination elements were disposed near the imaging window (see the following Patent Literature 1, for example).
Another conventional intraoral camera comprised a main body case, an intraoral insertion component mounted on the front side of this main body case, an imaging window provided to this intraoral insertion component, and an imaging device that was optically linked to this imaging window and was disposed inside the main body case or inside the intraoral insertion component, and in which illumination elements were disposed near the imaging window. Also, with this conventional intraoral camera, an intraoral lens and an intra-root lens were selectively mounted to the distal end part of the intraoral insertion component depending on whether a tooth was being examined or intra-root imaging was being performed after the treatment of a cavity (see the following Patent Literature 2, for example).